The 14th Round of the Matsue Tamatsukuri Linked Verse Contest
Case Situation Kogoro wins a trip to Matsue from a lottery drawing, and while there they meet and join up with a Linked Verse group, which is a type of poetry. One of their members, a loan dealer, is killed, and Conan finds out that almost everyone has a motive to kill. Conan hasn't figured out who the culprit is, so he gets Kogoro to participate in their Linked Verse Contest so he can have more time to observe the suspects. Resolution The culprit is Ryosuke Shiina. First, he added codes in the verses that you recited, the seventh word from the seventh verse, ninth word from the ninth verse and the eleventh word from the eleventh verse. It says "I am the culprit." And then, you recited provoking verses while subconsciously confessing that it was Ryosuke Shiina. Adding his message in your verses, ridiculing both Kogoro and the police, chuckling away. Judging from that part of your personality, Kogoro thought that with the appropriate conditions, you would definitely recite the verse stolen from Mr. Ushikubo, as his own. With the simple reason that you really like this verse. The proof is Ryosuke said, "I like verses with emotions, like the love of a father for his daughter." And the required conditions were, having Yagisawa taken into custody as the suspect, and connecting the thirteenth verse on flowers from the verse prior to it in shiritori manner. Just as Kogoro via Conan had predicted, you read the verse you stole from Ushikubo, as if to personally display your victory. He can know something like that easily by setting up some video cameras, that was under the hedge, Conan found some tripod marks, he had gone to Teien Art Museum in the morning, and set up a video camera by the pond. With, Mr.Ushikubo's spare cellphone that he had stolen, you sent a text message to Yagisawa, then he went to Matsue Castle and murdered Ushikubo. After that, you placed Yagisawa's eye medication near Ushikubo's finger, then threw the raincoat and the murder weapon at Gesshoji, retrieved the video from Teien Art Museum and nonchalantly you returned to the hotel. The proof is Ushikubo's dying message, that wasn't pointing to the bamboo nor to the samurai's mansion. The message was the number, '1'. That means the first verse of linked verse called Hokku. Then, asked Detective Tsubaki, the result of his observation is the the shoes of Ryosuke, on the left foot, topmost left hook, they confirmed Mr. Ushikubo's stretched bloody index finger fingerprints. In other words, his dying message was the hook on your shoe. His heart was probably taken in by the verse in Mr. Ushikubo's notebook and didn't notice him touching the hook on your shoe. The final evidence why Kogoro suspect Ryosuke was his first suspicion were when he was drawing a lots last night. Normally, the one who created the lots would draw last. But, he went on the second draw, he said "Next, according to age line up, will be my turn. He manipulated the lots at that time for Mr. Ushikubo to pick an easy place to be murdered and gave himself the furthest location where you could create your alibi easily. Ryosuke confesses and reveals Ushikubo is tricking them out of their money, he couldn't forgive him. Cast Conan Edogawa.jpg|Conan Edogawa Ran Mouri.jpg|Ran Mouri Kogoro Mouri.jpg|Kogoro Mouri Shinichi Kudo.jpg|Shinichi Kudo People Gallery References *All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10